Remember
by loveurlife
Summary: Massie learns that fantasy isn't reality when it comes to boys. T for some teen themes.


**Hey this is just something I thought of while sitting on my couch. Hope you like it but if you don't that's cool too! Review if you feel moved to, they make me happy **

He was a party animal. She was a good girl with a free spirit. He was popular, she was average. He had the looks of a Greek god, and she had the looks of her mother. He always went too far, she never went far enough. He shifted from one girlfriend to another, and she'd never had a boyfriend. She was a fun girl with tons of friends but not his type. She wasn't a slut, didn't put out, didn't drink, went to church and was Massie Block. He went through girls like crackers in a box, got drunk every weekend, and religion had never even occurred to him. His name was Derrick Harrington.

Yet every time Massie saw him her heart skipped a beat. And how could it not he was gorgeous. Every time they bumped into each which he saw as an accident was planned carefully by Massie and made her start to plan a marriage in her head.

Massie was a dreamer and always would be. To her the notebook was real, prince charming existed, and happy ever after was inevitable.

In her head she could picture her changing Derrick into an incredible person they become highschool sweethearts, and get married soon later.

Though somewhere deep down Massie knew this couldn't happen. Her heart was deceiving her and though she'd never admit it she knew something that great couldn't happen. He barely even knew she existed.

She would swear to you that they would lock eyes in the cafeteria, and then her heart would break a little as he threw his arm around some girl the next second.

Dylan, Olivia, ally-rose, Megan, Dena, Sami, and many other girl had been his at one point and had all been dumped. Massie swore it would be different with her though. He would love her and it wouldn't be like his relationships with any of the other girls. Massie still hadn't found the thin line between fantasy and reality.

Massie tried to forger about him and get him out of her mind. She was starting to realize her obsession was a little creepy and that they could never be. So when she was invited to a huge Christmas party hosted by her friend Alicia Rivera, she though it'd be the perfect escape.

After dancing for hours Massie needed some air and headed outside. During Dancing she had seen Derricks friends and was shocked but then was relieved to see he wasn't with them. They were all high and crazy talking about how many times they've hooked up. She knew it was mostly all talk though. After rounding a corner though she heard a gagging noise and coughing. She looked to see what it was and her heart stopped when she saw it was Derrick puking his guts out. He looked helpless. Puke covered his shirt, and he was stumbling like he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. He was utterly trashed. Not wanting to push herself on him, she kept walking and heard a small utter of "help" from him.

"My parents are gonna kill me." He said to her and partly to himself.

Having dealt with a drunk person once, she knew a little bit about what to do.

"Hold still. I'll be right back."

"Okay." He said dazed, trying to stand up straight, but failing. Massie came back in a couple of minutes with a wet towel, aspirin, t-shirt, and a bottle of water.

"Here wipe of your face with this." Massie said handing him the wet towel, and he attempted wiping the remaining throw up off his face.

"Now here's a clean shirt." She said handing him a t-shirt of Mr. Rivera's.

"I don't understand." He said wobbling a little.

"Put on this t-shirt." Massie said louder and clearer.

"I can't hear you." He said scrunching his face up.

"PUT THE SHIRT ON!" Massie said louder but not a yell.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Derrick said. Massie handed him the t-shirt and he handed it back to her.

"I don't want it." He said. He was acting like a little boy Massie thought and tired of standing around she walked over to him and began pulling his shirt off.

"I know where this is going." Derrick said grinning deviously and loosening his belt.

"I'm not that kind of girl." Massie said sliding the new shirt on and cringing.

"That's weird."

"I'm sorry you think that." Massie said making him take the aspirin and drink the water.

"What's your name?" Derrick asked.

"Massie Block."

"Massie. Like sassy." Derrick repeated softly to himself.

"Yep and I'm gonna go" She said.

"Please stay." Derrick whispered and fell asleep. Massie left anyways.

At school the next Monday everyone was talking about what Derrick. Apparently Dena had taken him home and in the morning he didn't remember why he was at Dena's, where he had been last night, and why he was wearing a random t-shirt. Massie laughed softly wondering why on earth drinking seemed appealing when she ran into someone. She looked up and it was Derrick. Then shock and realization hit Derrick's face and he said

"Hey Massie."

Now Massie knew he would never fall in love with her, and that she couldn't change him no matter what she did, but through all the things he had forgotten about that party, he remembered her name and that fulfilled her fantasy all the same.


End file.
